


I'm always right

by ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gaslighting, Plot Twists, Vague, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist/pseuds/ObsessionsOfAPoltergeist
Summary: This is something I wrote in high school. It being really decent im posting in here with. Minimal editing.A couple take their argument too far. Now they practice their well versed dance to deal with the consequences





	I'm always right

It had happened again. The rage they had both felt had gotten out of control and there was no mistaken what had happened. Blood trickled down the cheek of the victim while the offender stared at the wound as if all rage was coming out of it, slowly. 

The redness of the impact faded, but their expressions of shock, despair, and, in one of their cases, guilt did not. One begged for forgiveness, the other refused. 

The young couple started to play tag. One chasing the other, offering their neck as payment, the other refusing the continuous bribe. Around the house, raising their voices enough to be heard, but restraining the scream so that the cops wouldn't be called agen. 

The officer had said that another time would lead to a trial and most probably jail time. Not stopping for a break, one ran into the upstairs bathroom closing it in the others face. The other slowly walked down to the kitchen, digging dangers into their skin.

As the woman cried, she washed away the tears with water, not daring to gaze at her reflection. Her sharp nails quivered, reflecting her hand and the rest of her torso. Eventually she gave up and sat down on the floor. 

She had known this would happen. Since they had met they had been total opposites. One overpowering the other. Her lips held back a sob, but barely managed it. Of course her cat heard her and came in, resulting in a small comfort as she saw her marriage crumble again thanks to the lack of restraint amongst them.

The man cradled his head. It had taken too much for one day, and this was considering that this wasn't new. He loved her, every bit of her being, but couldn't help but despise her. He would never harm her, but that did not apply all the time.For example, at this moment he would not like anything better but to strangle her. 

Was this the rest of his life with her? Until one became the murder by force or the other lost temper for the final time? He used the water to wash away everything, not only what was oozing out of every hole in his face.

As if by a timmer, both stood up exactly 1 hour later. 

One got tea and the other got the chocolate. The man came downstairs with the box as his wife stood up and greeted him. They both went outside to the garden together to watch the sunset, huddled together in an armchair. They remained in this unmoving position until the moon was up in the sky and everything and body was in bed.

“Im sorry it turned out like this. It's all my fault, I don't have any restraint. And it seems like this time the mark cant be covered with makeup.”

“Don't worry, we all lose ourselves once in a while And no matter what happens, we'll always work it out. Anyways, I can easily call in sick and take an extra day of work on Saturday too. No one will ever know”

“Im sure your right. But let's seriously stop these pointless discussions, my love won't be lost by a simple argument over why we can't hang out with your brother. I'm sure you'd never want me to be surrounded by so many people who hate me....”

“Im sorry, I shouldn't have argued. Youre right, as always. My brother surrounds himself with the wrong people, and as does the rest of them.” 

The woman grabbed the tray and the box, balancing it perfectly on one hand. Then, with the other he grabbed her lover's face and caressed his wound, exactly with the same hand that had created the injury.

“Yes, and never forget it, I'm always right,” she said, then pulling him into a prolonged kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i wrote this back then. I should also note that i was still getting over heteronormativity and that the discussion about violence towards men was still shocking. So I hope the story was mildly as shocking as I had hoped it to be.  
> please leave comments and general advice


End file.
